


How Eliza Beat Up A Grown Man

by orphan_account



Series: Based off Hamiltots [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, It gets dark at the end beware, Little!Alex, Little/caretaker verse, Mama!Eliza, Non-Sexual Age Play, Papa!Jefferson, for schnugglebug, mentions of bribery, strange headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eliza Hamilton takes no shit when it comes to her family. Watch as she takes down James Hamilton-Alexander's father who beat him and left him as a childChristmas gift for Schnugglebug





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



In the defense of Eliza, it wasn't exactly a prime situation. Alexander had not seen his biological father in years, and they were with their children.

No one expected James Hamilton to just show up at a street fair on one of the few days that Alexander had off, the exact day that the Hamiltons decided to go out as a family. 

It was just as Philip won a silly hat for his sister to wear as consequences for betting him he couldn't win anything in one of the games, that Eliza turned to giggle with her husband about it and saw his father in the crowd over his shoulder. 

Her family, her husband and their eight children, were here and too big a group to just slip away quickly. They weren't exactly being unnoticeable either, Alexander liked to talk and be loud and their children didn't exactly take after her in that regard. She did know they had to leave before Alexander and/or his father noticed each other.

"Is anyone hungry? The diner we like is just five minutes away!" She said starting to herd her family away

"Come on Mom i need to get Philip back!" Angie protested

"I am all for it, let's go guys," said sweet Philip who helped her with the younger ones, picking up little Lizzie who looked like she was about to drop into a seated pout. 

The other kids were a mixed bag, ranging from little Pip who looked confused at the fair as he did the whole time from the vantage point of his Fathers arms where he had been since Eliza passed him over earlier, to Billy who looked like he was about to have a straight up tantrum at having to leave. 

"Betsy why are we going there, there are food trucks here-"  
"They might not be clean enough, and we already know that we like the food at the diner." 

They were almost away from the scene when-  
"Alexander?" 

Both Alexander and AJ turned around at the voice, the voice of James Hamilton. 

"Who are you?" Asked AJ as he saw the strange man and his dad look at each other with strange expressions, "How do you know my dad?" 

"Son-" James started and Eliza was not going to stand for this. 

"Sir leave. You have no right to talk to Alexander after what you did. Leave my family alone." Even as she said this she saw the turmoil in Alexanders face-he was being triggered into being little but trying to hold himself in the big place because of where he was, who was with him. 

When it was made apparent that James Hamilton was not interested in leaving she had to take measures. 

Eliza took Pip from him and gave him to Angie. "You and Philip go ahead with your little siblings to the diner, we will meet you there soon. You all shouldn't have to see this." She told her. Angie nodded and took AJ with her to keep going with Philip. 

When they were gone Eliza put an arm around Alex, to try and ground him. She would have to do all the talking. Damn that was not her specialty. 

"Would you like to step aside to someone more private James Hamilton? After all this should be a private matter." She said trying to look confident and in charge. 

"Why is Alexander not speaking for himself? He never shuts up in my experience," he said with a sort of grin on his face. 

"We agreed a long time ago that we would let me handle this if it ever happened." She said winging it. 

"By all means let's go somewhere more private then," said the elder Hamilton.


	2. Beat down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza doesn't know what to do, Alex is little, James Hamilton is being a bitch, and she has to try and emulate the anger she always hears from Angelica and Alexander.

Finding a private place to talk when out at Washington DC is hard enough most days, on days where there are street fairs it's even worse. 

The few spots that may have worked they found early on were taken by amorus couples or small families trying to calm down children that were getting overwhelmed in the crowds. 

Eliza wished she could calm down her overwhelmed baby, Alex was getting more distressed every moment that passed. His father, the almost drop into littleness around his children, being in public at all right now-all of it together was getting to be too much. 

She just hoped she could get him somewhere secure before he fell apart. Or could call someone to make sure he would be alright. She thought briefly about the chew beads she had at home, she wanted to see if Alex would like them but she wouldn't be able to find out anytime soon if things were to continue this way-she would have to text the group chat for someone to come out and take Alex away so nothing he would beat himself up over later would happen. 

He was always so critical of himself.

"I know there is a cafe nearby that has a secluded courtyard nearby that we could talk in and not be overheard," she said to the man responsible for this whole mess.

"Good. I will follow you," James Hamilton responded.

Thank god her sister years ago decided to make a cafe chain, Peggy was quite eclectic sometimes, which meant that the manager of the one in town would clear the courtyard no problem for Eliza. 

After the whole trial and a half that went into getting to the cafe with Alex wuho at this point was passing as an adult almost as well as three toddlers in a trench-coat, and James Hamilton who kept looking at the two of them funny, and the clearing of the courtyard for the conversation, Eliza was very drained.

"Here is how this is going to go James, I am going to yell at you on Alexanders behalf and you will try to make excuses and I will yell at you more and you will leave." She said no nonsense to him. Alex was sitting in a chair holding Eliza's hand as she remained standing to talk to James.

"You have no right to-"

 

She cut him off

"No right? What you have is no right to try and talk to a man who grew up perfectly fine without you."

"I stopped drinking and want to be back in his life. A man always needs a father, wouldn't your children like to know their granddad?"

"My children do know him, my father. My father has always been there for me and my children, and since Alexander met him he has been there for Alexander too. You have no claim to the title 'Father'." Eliza spat at him, trying to emulate the anger she always saw in Angelica's eyes when she fought with people. She had no idea that Angelica's anger didn't suit her, Eliza's anger was far scarier as it burned slowly and hotter over time.

James seemed only a little scared of her at the moment but soldiered on, "I am Alexander's father-"

"You left him at age ten and didn't care about him enough to take in when his mother died. You are no father."

Alex seemed to clutch her tighter at that, which she did get. He wanted his papa. Or maybe he wanted his grandpa. Shit. How was she going to contact them? She couldn't just let Alex stay here getting into a worse and worse headspace as she tore his biological father a new one-she would need at least some backup.

She took out her phone. "How about I put it this way, leave my family alone or I get a lawyer to draw up a restraining order. I have several on speed dial after all." If It came to it hopefully Jefferson would be free, or as the last resort Burr. Jefferson was a lawyer before he was a politican right? She thought so. He could at least bullshit James into beleiving he was if he wasn't, he was good at improv.

"I have nothing to worry about, a restraining order wouldn't stick!" He claimed boldly.

"You think judges are going to deny the treasury secretary of the United States of America a restraining order against his abusive father who will not leave him or his family alone?" She asked while taking out her phone and starting to text the group chat.

Mama Eliza:'Alex's bio dad is here. Need a lawyer to come to cafe on Kennedy ave to threaten him with a restraining order.'

 

"I think the justice system will be fair." He said hardly

Papa Jefferson: 'How did that happen? Is Alex little? Which cafe?'

"The justice system favors those in power, how do you not know that," she said remembering at the last second to not say the phrase 'grow up' in front of Alex. 

Mama Eliza: 'He showed up at the fair we were at. He is little now and is with me I need some help here to calm him down and make sure his father can never see him again. We are at Amarelo Coffee.'

"They are not going to follow the untraceable claims of something that happened years ago, and they won't make a father stay away from his son" he crossed his arms and looked satisfied.

Alex held onto Eliza tighter. He knew to stay quiet though, Eliza could almost feel how much he wanted to ask his mama to tell him everything was gonna be alright. 

Papa Jefferson: 'here'

Mama Eliza: 'good come back to the courtyard."


	3. Jefferson makes James regret living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson reaches the scene and Eliza gets the time to start to deal with Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I lost inspiration half way through. This is probably bad. I'm sorry

There are many things one could say about Thomas Jefferson. That he's eloquent, intelligent, extremely opinionated, or even that he is extremely codependent on his friend James Madison. 

No one would ever say he's quiet though, and that was very obvious today as he burst into the courtyard with murder in his eyes and a briefcase in his hand.

"Who is-" James Hamilton tried to start but was cut off.

"This is the Secretary of State and our personal friend, Thomas Jefferson," Eliza explained, a step ahead. She tightened the hand she had on Alex's shoulder to try and ground him a bit more. He didn't seem to care. 

"I wish I could say it's a pleasure to meet you but it's not. Leave Alexander alone." Jefferson almost growled out. Someone was threatening his baby. No one threatens Alex and lives. No one lets the horrors James Hamilton allowed his son to go through happen to their child and gets to try and talk to them again. 

Eliza nodded, satisfied to know Jefferson would take the argument over with far more power to make and back up threats, she now could focus on the baby clinging to her. 

"Alex don't worry, I'm here and so is your papa, we will make sure James Hamilton never gets near you again. We can go home after this, put a nice warm onesie on you and cuddle." She whispered to him, leaning down to get closer to him. The poor baby was probably exhausted from the emotions he had been going through seeing his father again.

Eliza had no idea the extent to which the emotions were hurting him, how much stress and fear little Alex was going through.

"He is my son, you have no right to tell me what I can do and not do about my son!" James Hamilton spat at Jefferson, who looked even more angry.

"The essence of being a father is protecting and caring about your children, you abandoned him after beating him and his mother whenever you got drunk. You are no father," he said with undisguised anger and disgust, "for that matter you may not even be able to stay in the country, you are not a citizen here. If you continue to harass him or his family I can have you be deported so fast that you wouldn't be able to send word to anyone where you were going." Jefferson pressed on trying to make it seem like it wasn't worth it in the least to even try continue the argument. It didn't work.

"I am his father, raised him for ten years with his whore of a mother, kept a damn roof over his head, got him food, you say that's not fatherly? I'd like you to do better with a brat who wouldn't shut up ever or even try to help his family out!" James' face was getting red as he yelled, which made Alex's eyes widen and he tensed up. 

Someone would have to get him out quickly, having James Hamilton know about Alex would not be good at all. 

"Eliza," said Jefferson, looking at James Hamilton with murder in his eyes

"Yes Thomas?" She said cautiously.

"Are there any cameras out here that could record what goes down in this courtyard?" 

Thomas Jefferson was considerably younger, taller, and stronger than James Hamilton so it wasn't exactly a mystery as to why he was asking, but Eliza didn't care about that. She was going to take this as an opportunity to get Alex out.  
"I'll go ask the manager here. I'm taking Alexander with me, he would be better removed from this situation before something unfortunate happens"

She got up and managed to get Alex up with her, to make sure with the manager that no cameras could capture what Thomas Jefferson intended to do on their way out of the cafe. 

Mama Eliza: you're all clear Thomas. 

Finding a better spot to take care of Alex proved harder than she had anticipated, they were a distance from home and any other buildings they had great familiarity with, the only exception being the diner their kids were in. Both her and Alex startled when she got a text,

Angie: Mom where are you?

This wasn't good, How to explain this? At this rate meeting the kids at the diner was nigh impossible, she needed to get Alex home. Maybe she.....no. That wouldn't be good for anyone.  
Find a different solution. 

(Eliza): something came up. Can everyone meet us at home? Legally things are happening at the moment.

Alex was stumbling slightly as he walked, uncoordinated, getting him down again would be good, but he was clinging to her so tightly that it almost didn't matter. She was searching for a good way to get him alone and safe somewhere indoors when she saw something that she usually would ignore. 

A motel.

If she played her cards right maybe she could make it seem like her and Alexander couldn't wait to get home to have each other, that a breakdown wasn't eminent with little Alex. Hopefully no reporters would see them do it and try and make a story.  
Hopefully when Jefferson came by there would be no one around either. And there was no doubt that Jefferson would be by, Alex needed his Papa right now, he needed as many caregivers as possible right now but they would have to do. 

There were reputations on the line, something that Alexander Hamilton took seriously to the point of ridicule, and Eliza was not going to make anything harder for Alexander.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Now that I have you alone," Thomas said to a suddenly ashen James Hamilton, "I get to show you just how much I want you to stay away from Hamilton." 

Ivy, the manager of the cafe they were in turned up the music, blotting out the sounds from the courtyard, already planning what she was going to do with the hush money someone was inevitably going to give her for this incident. 

Maybe she would finally get a new refrigerator, make the weird smelling one from the eighties that came with her apartment a thing of the past. 

Hearing the older man that came in with Eliza Schuyler Hamilton and her husband give a shout of pain she turned the music up again. 

Fuck yeah was she getting hush money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr at   
> miss-bubblegum.tumblr.com
> 
> I am not one of the cool kids that knows how to make links I'm sorry


	4. Interlude: Cuddles in a Motel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza gets Alex away from the public eye at last so she can take care of him properly, and Jefferson bursts in to help with that as well.

Back in the motel room Eliza tried to make Alex comfortable with absolutely none of the supplies she normally would have for this kind of situation, but did have some things that might help on her to help deal with her youngest-which might help some.

"Alex," she said in a gentle tone as she sat down on the floor next to the bed in the motel room (she hoped to high hell that it was clean in here), "Do you want any cuddles?"

The answer became obvious as she suddenly had a lapful of baby and arms around her neck hugging her. 

"I know that you must have been scared with that meanie there for a while, you were so brace baby, you did so well," she coo'd, stroking his hair and making sure to hold him securely to her.   
Poor Alex looked pretty stressed out, which only made it abundantly clear that she would have to do more than just cuddle him. 

"Alex, do you see the necklace I'm wearing with the bright beads?" She said lifting the necklace in question up to show him better, the round beads separated by a knot in between each one on the string and a knot on the ends as well to hold them in the middle, "The beads are soft and you can put them in your mouth to chew or suck on them."   
He looked at them in both confusion and fascination, after all they were a new thing and it was a stressful time, but Eliza hoped that it would work out. Maybe if she took it off and put it on him he would-

"Love you mama," he said before curling up in her lap and starting to suck on her necklace. The clinging hug thing was transferred to the arm that was in front of him in this position, and his head rested sideways on her chest. Eliza was filled with a sense of familiarity, after all, every single one of her kids had rested on her like that before, having Alex do it as well seemed only right. 

"And I love you baby. Do you want mama to tell you a story while we wait for papa to come?"

He nodded.

She smiled and thought back to a storybook she always read to the kids before bedtime when they were little, "Once upon a time there lived an old woman and her son Jack in a little cottage...." 

When the door to the room flew open at eye opening speeds almost half an hour later, she was halfway through the fourth story, "and the troll said 'aha! I am gonna come up and eat you!' 'Come on up!' Said the biggest billy goat gruff....oh Thomas you're here!"

"Yes I am," he said carefully closing and making sure the door was locked and the window was covered, "how has he been?"

"Papa!" Alex said sitting up and letting the chew beads fall back to elizas chest, "missed you papa."

Jefferson dropped the bag he was carrying and picked up alex, "Missed you too. Did your mama treat you well?"   
"'course." He said with big eyes.   
"Do you want your pacifier?"  
"Mmhmmm."

He dug in the bag and fished out Alex's favorite pacifier which he promptly popped into his mouth. 

"So is 'he' handled?" Asked Eliza getting up and stretching, having someone that heavy in your lap for half an hour was not exactly conductive to moving so she was stiff.

"I think so. I was pretty persuasive but he sadly might have some traits in common with his son and might come back due to sheer stubbornness." He said starting to bounce a quickly starting to giggle Alex.

"I'm glad you are. Can I look through the bag? I was caught off guard by the situation and have this feeling I'm forgetting something because I don't have any supplies with me."

"And you want to jog your memory by seeing what I brought? Go ahead, it will make sure we both know where we stand here." 

It didn't take long to realize what she had forgotten, and she held up a diaper. "We should get him into this asap, it's pretty lucky he didn't have an accident earlier."

"Ah that, pass it to me I'll change him," Jefferson said shifting the baby in his arms to free up a hand he was holding up in Elizas direction.

"Uh, no? I'll change him, he is my baby too," she said giving him a look

"You get a lot more time with him though," he said trying to calm down a suddenly fussing Alex.

"I barely get any time with him though, and when I do he always asks for you," she said looking up at Alex more concerned for the baby who looked more distressed by the second, but why?

"If he always asks for me then I obviously should be the one to change him." He said while Alex was squirming to get down, "what's wrong?"

"Put down."

"Why baby?"

"Put down papa."  
Jefferson didn't look very happy, but he did put down Alex, who took the diaper from Eliza's hands.  
"Change myself." He said looking really upset, as he more or less dashed over to the bathroom.

"Well uh....he locked the door didn't he."   
"Yeah I think so."  
"Shit."  
"We might want to talk out how we are going to deal with both taking care of Alex today."

 

After a long meaningful conversation in which both Eliza and Thomas both made allusions to how they wanted to be the one giving Alex the most attention they reached an agreement. They would take turns for stuff requiring attention from alex, and for cuddles and touching he would be between them. 

"Now we just have to wait for him to come out," said Jefferson sullenly, sitting in a small chair with the bag he brought unpacked, the contents of which were on the shitty small table in front of him. 

"Not necessarily," said Eliza taking a bobby pin out of her hair, "when I was a kid me and my sisters were into being spies so we learned all sorts of weird things, for example, picking a lock with a bobby pin."

"That sounds like something that would only work in a story." He said raising an eyebrow.

"It is thrice as hard to do as it is to do with regular lock picks but I think I can remember how, but if it doesn't work we could always break the door." Said Eliza innocently.

"Wha-"

"It's not as if we don't have the money."

"Eliza I had to pay the manager of the coffee shop hush money I don't have any cash on me."

"That sounds like a you problem Thomas." She said getting to work on opening the door, or would have if the door didn't open and Alex didn't pretty much tackle her on his way out of the small room.

"Cold."

"Oh baby, you look sad, do you want to cuddle with papa?" Jefferson said in a calming and sympathetic tone of voice.

"And mama too." Said Eliza slightly wheezing from the sudden weight on her ribcage. 

"Yes."

And the two caretakers cuddled the baby between them on the bed while Alex drifted off into a nice and well deserved nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is filler, it doesn't really move the plot further, but I knew it's what everyone wanted so eat your hearts out.


	5. The Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title of the fic at long last comes to truth even if it may not be in the way anyone was expecting. 
> 
> Except maybe Philip and Angie. Those kids are always up to something.

One week later found the Hamiltons playing baseball in the park, or at least trying to. 

It was another family outing, and a pretty good day, the games were to cheer everyone up, after the last outing was cut short by James Hamilton's presence. 

It was going pretty well, Philip was showing Lizzie how to hit a ball that wasn't on a tee while Alexander and AJ lead the other kids in teams against each other for bragging rights. Angie was trying to convey the concept of hitting things on purpose to Pip under her mothers supervision. 

"Mom you are a baseball coach, help me teach Pip to hit things." She said throwing her arms up after yet another missed by a mile hit

"You want me to help you teach a one year old how to hit things with any degree of accuracy?" Asked Eliza, amused at how her 17 year old was acting. 

"Yeah. I know you know how to teach babies it, I know Philip wasn't born with the intrinsic knowledge as to how to hit things with deadly aim."

"Teaching him that young was a mistake I will not make again. You're on your own here Angie." Eliza laughed at her daughters put out face before turning back to the baseball game that her husband and other children were taking part in. "I wonder at what point they will réalisé that having one team outnumber the other doesn't make it fair."

"Well I think they had the idea that it would be more fair since Dad was an adult. It would be uneven anyway, five people trying to divide into two teams will never be fair."

"Why don't you go play with them sweetheart? It would even up the teams." Eliza tried, her daughter reminded her so much of Alexander sometimes, she just worked and worked. She gave up so much to help her siblings, it was going to burn her up one day. 

"Mom you deserve a break too, you look after all of us whenever you're home, take a break and relax!" She smiled tiredly at her mom. 

Eliza was about to retort when she saw a familiar figure watching the family from about 30 yards away. She picked up a spare baseball bat and got up, "This isn't over young lady, but watch your brother I need to go do something." 

Eliza didn't hear the "It's not like I ever do anything but look after him anyways." Mutter Angie said but she was still aware of something not being right there in spirit. They could talk later, James Hamilton needed to get taken down a few notches first. 

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Would you like to speak somewhere more private?" Asked Eliza very obviously wielding a baseball bat to a vaguely frightened James Hamilton.

"No I want to talk to my son."

"Too bad, he's playing with his children right now and is not available." And it was true, he was trying to bat balls that AJ was throwing. AJ being fourteen wasn't the best pitcher but was the best in the family so that didn't matter much.

"I demand to talk with him he has a duty as my-" he was cut short by a sudden baseball bat to the arm. 

"You have no right to demand anything from my family," Eliza ground out between clenched teeth. She was so done playing here, he needed to get it through his thick head.

"They are my grandchildren-"

 

"That's funny because I don't ever recall seeing you before," said a sudden male voice behind Eliza and she got a chill. One of her children was faced with this monster, this couldn't happen. 

"That's because I was not in a good spot to visit before but I can visit now." James tried to sway a very unimpressed Philip but soon got back to his initial job, trying to convince a protective mother armed with a bat that he deserves to talk with her family.

"We don't want you here, or did you not pick that up from last time." She said coldly, ignoring her son turning to her and mouthing 'last time?'

"I did pick that up but I thought I could change your-" he cut himself off with a groan of pain when Eliza smacked his left leg with the bat. 

"You do realize you are facing deportation now right?" She asked him with a glare, "and that's not even taking into account the breaking of the restraining order. You can't be less than 100 feet away from my husband and you are just about at 90 feet from my family."

"Mom are you sure you want to do this? It's broad daylight and we are in the middle of a park." Poor concerned Philip, he just wanted to protect his mom. How sweet. 

"Well this sorry man doesn't want to move elsewhere and it's not as if I can force him to go anywhere." She said glaring James down once more. 

"I'm not going anywhere, you can't just attack me in a park, you can't do anything to me here, I'm not stupid." He had said, starting to move closer, after all moving closer meant this woman couldn't hit so hard with her bat. 

"I'm already getting away with doing it. No one cares about you in the legal system here, if you tried to pull me up on charges you would get deported. You are not going to win," she said moving back and to the side a little. Catching him a little more to the side would be better.

And thus started Eliza and James' slowly circling each other, which Philip thought looked like the most bizzare fight ever. But it did skew in his mom's favor, with the bat she had longer reach, not to mention that James Hamilton had to fight back with only words.

James Hamilton showed them time and time again that Alexander had gotten the majority of intelligence and eloquence from his mother.

While they where circling each other they focused on each other, oblivious to the outside world.   
This meant of course that they didn't see Philip return to his sisters or Angie looking at them concerned. 

Philip had a plan that was next to foolproof, even if his mother kill him for it.

Little Lizzie was learning how to hit accurately after all and could use the practice....

("Why are you so insistent on turning our little sister into a mob enforcer Philip?" Angie had asked, already knowing his plan when he came back, she had come to the same conclusion as he had after all.

"Kneecaps are the highest she can reach hitting that wouldn't completely incapacitate him Ang, come on I thought you were smart." )

So Philip took little Lizzie's hand and made sure she was holding the bat with the other as he slowly walked her over to where the two adults were still fighting. He kept telling her to hit the man with all the strength she had, the man was a bad man and Mom would be bad at Philip and not her. 

Telling a three year old to hit a mans knees out is a recipe for trouble on any day, and that's not taking into account how much Lizzie wanted to get in on playing with her big brothers, if she could hit better maybe she could play with them!

(Billy went over to Angie as soon as Philip walked away, "What are they doing?"

"Don't look at them so you can claim ignorance later. Make sure you keep dad distracted. I need to keep looking after Pip.")

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Are you going to give up yet?" Eliza asked him, cutting off another baseless remark of his that said something along the lines of him deserving his family.

"No I am never going to give up."

"We are not giving you money, I find it hard to believe you would want anything else." 

Whatever James was about to say next was cut off completely by a small child darting between the two and starting to hit his knees with a metal baseball bat, missing a lot sure, but still causing high amounts of pain due to the fact it was both metal and swung by an overenthusiastic three year old. 

Eliza stopped and looked in both surprise and anger. Her darling daughter would not have thought to do this on her own, so she turned and looked unimpressed at the one who brought her over.   
It was Philip of course looking sheepish.   
"I told her if she gets more accurate with hitting she would get to play baseball with the teams."

"And You told her kneecapping someone would make her more accurate?" Eliza raised an eyebrow

"Well am I wrong?"

"......she might get hurt and if she does it's your fault Philip. Don't put your little sister into danger again."

"You never say that stuff about Angie." Philip pouted

"I did when you were both younger, besides she has better things to do than to listen to you." She said trying to figure out a way to extract a wildly swinging toddler from in front of an in pain and getting angrier by the second man, she didn't want to scare Lizzie too bad and make her start crying either....

The day was saved when Angie came out of nowhere and scooped Lizzie up, carrying her away and not seeing to care about the hits she kept taking or Lizzie's flailing.

"What the actual fuck was that? You've poisoned my grandchildren against me!" James shouted at Eliza while still wincing and clutching his legs. 

"They chose to do that on their own. Now beat it or I'll let my next youngest take a crack at you." She threatened, "or I could do it, they get their athleticism from me."

"You wouldn't dare you-"

Eliza couldn't just let someone call her a bitch in front of her children, it would set a bad precedent.   
It was only natural to stop him with a punch to the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is probably one chapter left for this fic, Thank You all for reading this.
> 
> This chapter was beta'd by my friend Matt. He does the lords work truly.


	6. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The problem is solved once and for all with the help of the police department. 
> 
>  
> 
> There are trigger warnings, check at bottom notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are several trigger warnings, check at the bottom. 
> 
> I don't want to spoil anyone.

The day started with a phone call, one from a Mr. Thomas Jefferson.

"Hello Thomas?" 

"So I looked it up and your problem with James Hamilton should be done. He is here illegally to start with and they can book him for that along with harassment, stalking, and trespassing." He said without a preamble. 

"Trespassing? When did he-"

"He was caught trespassing at a memorial by a security camera. I think he was trying to get a better picture but it's still a crime that we can use to deport him faster." He sounded a little cautious as he said, "I'm not sure if it's them but....I just saw two teenagers sprinting past heading in the direction I know James Hamilton to be in."

"Why are you telling me?" Eliza asked, a sinking feeling growing as she became more aware that her two eldest were being too quiet this morning....

"They look very similar to the pictures I've seen of your kids."

"Goddammit."

"Why do none of your kids look like you or your husband?"

"They look a lot like my family, I'm the weirdly strange looking one in my family; Angelica and I don't look related." She explained while pulling up the app she had to see the general location of her kids (with the two oldest getting responsibilities they also got the freedom to go where they wanted before curfew, so they all downloaded an app to see where each other were to stay safe. It wasn't the safest of cities after all)

They were both 'moving near second street' fantastic. 

"I'll go get my kids, please call your connections to get James Hamilton out of the country." She said to him on speakerphone. 

Now, how to get a short term babysitter for her younger kids....

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Philip and Angie were on a mission. 

They were not having this dickhole fuck with their family again.

"So you're sure this is where we go?" Angie asked, getting a little out of breath. 

"Yeah I'm sure. My friend saw him check into the motel yesterday. They said he hasn't left since as far as they can tell. This is our chance Angie." He said it with such conviction that is was difficult to not believe him.

"Hopefully Mom won't realize where we are until it's too late to stop us." She said with a sigh. 

"Yeah we can hope. We're here, remember what you wanted to say."

Angie politely asked the motel manager what room her grandfather was in, along with a description of him to help the poor lady's memory.

"Room 27. Make sure to knock first, kids." She said looking at them carefully. "He's been inviting a lot of 'company' over, so he might be busy."

As they walked to room both of them started to get a bad feeling about this, but they continued on. They were determined to show this man who was boss.

Knocking on the door to room 27, they looked uneasily at each other for a moment before the door opened, almost too quickly for a man of his age. 

"Who are you?" He spat at them, a sour look on his face. 

"Philip and Angelica Hamilton. We want to talk." Angie said, moving forward with challenge in her eyes, daring him to not let them in. 

He looked at the both of them for a long second then moved aside, letting them inside the room. "After you," he said almost courteously, if not for the look on his face.

The two of them walked inside, feeling more and more uncomfortable. 

"We know that you're our grandfather, but you can't just harass our family like that. Ypu made your choice years ago when you left, you can't just come in and disrupt the way things are now." Angie said confidently, taking charge of the situation. She always was such a confident girl. 

"I can and I will. Being Alexander's father means I get to fuck up his life whenever I damn well please." 

"You can't do that to our-"

"With the way you look you're no family of mine."

"What do you mean?" Philip asked already knowing deep down what James was going to say

"I saw the way your mother looks. You're probably the product of her fucking around. You're probably the bastards of that [redacted racial slur here] that beat me up the other day." He snapped at them, moving in front of the only door. He effectively trapped them in the room with him. 

"How fucking dare you!" The two teens shouted in almost perfect harmony, both looking like they wanted to fight him. 

"Because it's obviously true. I wouldn't have half-[redacted racial slur]s for grandchildren. And because of that I owe you brats nothing." He said moving closer to them, making them back up unconsciously. He was bigger than them....

"Since you're not going to see sense, we are going to leave." Angie asserted, feeling like her brother and her were in a horrible situation. "So please move so we can leave you alone." She tried to keep the fear from her voice. 

"Why would I do that if you came so nicely to me little girl?" He was looking at her like she was a piece of meat. 

Philip could tell how badly this was scaring his little sister, "Let us out, we outnumber you anyway. Two against one always has the two winning."

He moved faster than they expected, punching Philip in the face so hard he fell to lay limp on the floor. 

"You said your name was Angelica right sweetheart?" He asked turning his face to Angie, who was backing away, "Why don't you be a little Angel for me."

Right before he got to her Angie heard her phone receive a text from her mom.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

It took Eliza over half an hour to call up a babysitter for the younger kids, and once she got out of the house she met with Thomas Jefferson. They met a little over a block away from the motel James Hamilton had holed himself up in. 

"He's in there for sure?" She asked, checking her phone obsessively, waiting for her two oldest to call her and tell her that they were ok, she had texted Angie to call her when she could over 15 minutes ago. 

"Yep. We have security cameras placing him here every day for the past week. It's foolproof. We go in and arrest him, it's cut and dry. We don't even need as many cops as we have here, we need maybe two, but I have five here just in case." He assured her, "he's not getting out of this. He can never hurt Alex again." 

She noticed how his hands flexed when he said that, almost if he knew something she didn't about James Hamilton. 

"So do you think my kids were able to find him? You did say that they were heading this way."  
He looked at her suddenly, as if he had forgotten mentioning to her half an hour before that her teens were running this direction.  
"Your...kids? That would mean your son and," he looked positively ashen at this point  
(If he let some strangers do something to his kid son what would he do faced with a teenage girl?  
He himself pointed out earlier that the two oldest Hamilton children didn't look a thing like Alexander...what if James thought the same way?)  
"And your teenage daughter?"

"Yes, Angie is 17. Why is that important? She had Philip with her."

Thank god for that. Maybe the older boy would prevent something bad from happening...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

When James Hamilton refused to open the door, they broke it down.

What the officers saw shocked them, a young man, bleeding from the head was beating the absolute shit out of an older man there, and a teenage girl slipping out of the older mans grip around her neck. 

"Everybody, hands where I can see them!" A cop shouted which made the teenage girl freeze and start to move her hands until the older man grabbed her once more and pulled her back forcibly. 

Her shriek did not go unnoticed, the woman that was waiting outside with the squad cars, the woman whose family was being harassed by the man they came to arrest, came running in, "ANGIE!" She shouted, and seeing what was going on, pried the young man off the criminal and socked him so hard across the face that several of the officers winced. 

"Ma'am this is official police business please step aside-"

"That is my daughter and this is my son, this is official mother business!"

 

In the end, after James Hamilton was arrested and the police ruled the teens fighting to be self defense, all involved went to the hospital. 

"I'm so glad you two are alright," Eliza said to her two oldest kids, both sitting on either side of her on the bed. They had assigned it to Philip earlier. "The doctor said that you two are free to go, you've been here long enough with little change. We are lucky in a way that it happened so early in the day, they don't feel the need to keep you two overnight."

"Very lucky," Philip agreed. He looked angry, "He's leaving the country for good then?"

"Yes. His crimes here will lead him to perhaps spending a very long time in prison in....whatever country they end up sending him to. They say that when he came in he had a broken eye socket. Good job Philip. I know it wasn't me who got him that hard."

He showed his mom his unbandaged hands, "I can't claim that prize Mom. I'm afraid that was Angie here. When i came to she was punching him in the face as hard as she could."

"Speaking of Angie," said Eliza, turning to her daughter, "You've been way more quiet that usual honey, is everything alright?"

"Throat hurts." She rasped out, looking down at her right hand that was in a splint. She was being far more subdued than usual, but Eliza took her excuse at face value. It wasn't every day someone almost was choked to death after all. 

"You both know that it was incredibly dumb you did that right? You two could have been killed, and you left me to deal with your younger siblings alone this morning. You two know how I need your help in the mornings!"

"Yes mom." Angie said quietly still looking down. 

Eliza left the room to get her kids' discharge papers, and as soon as she was gone Philip scooted closer to his sister and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Angie, you should tell her what happened."

"No Philip, I just want to forget the whole thing happened."

"You should tell someone what happened... Tell the police, or at least tell the doctors." He pleaded with her. 

"I just want to forget it happened Philip. No one has to know except me and you. He isn't going to tell anyone, he's not that stupid I think. He's going away for a long enough time, anyway. And if I change my mind the statute of limitations for this is five years. That's more than enough time."

"If you don't get-"

"Philip if I get that I won't get to go home tonight! I just want to go home!" She said, raising her voice and hurting her heavily bruised throat. 

Philips face, slightly swollen from the bruise decorating his face from left eyebrow to the middle of his cheek, stared back at her in what would have seemed pity.

Their mom came back into the room hearing only the last sentence that Angie said. 

"Don't raise your voice like that honey. The doctors said that will make healing take longer.We can go home now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: implied sexual assault  
> Tw: physical violence  
> Tw: usage of slurs (though I censored them I thought it would be prudent to tag anyway)


End file.
